Just Give Me a Reason
by awriterofthings
Summary: A prompt someone asked me to do based off of the song "Just Give Me a Reason" by Pink


**Just Give Me a Reason**

Beca entered the apartment that she shared with her girlfriend and made her way to their bedroom. They had argued that morning and hadn't spoken since. Beca wasn't exactly sure what she would be coming home to. She entered the bedroom and saw Chloe sleeping. She decided to take a shower before joining the redhead in bed. They hadn't spent much time together due to Chloe being busy with work and Beca finishing up with school and working as an intern at a radio station so she hated when the little time they had together was spent fighting. Their chaotic schedules had been putting a dent in their relationship and Beca was afraid that they were getting used to the way things were.

After her shower, Beca got into bed and took the moment to watch Chloe sleep. The redhead was breathtaking and Beca still didn't know how she had managed to get so lucky. Chloe was everything she could want in a girlfriend. They shared the same sense of humor and their personalities meshed well together. Beca was stubborn, Chloe was patient; Beca preferred to listen, Chloe loved to talk; Beca had a hard time sharing her feelings, Chloe could read her like a book. They worked... or at least they had up until recently.

Beca reached out and moved a strand of hair from Chloe's face. "Hey, babe," she coaxed gently.

Chloe stirred a bit before waking up and smiling at the sight of her girlfriend. "I tried waiting up."

"Sorry, late night at the station." Beca leaned forward and placed a kiss on Chloe's lips. "How was your day?"

"Busy," Chloe answered. "Yours?"

Beca sighed. "Long. I swear I should've dropped out of college after that first year."

Chloe smiled. "You're almost done with the torture. Just a few more months."

"Yeah, a few more _long _months." Beca gently traced her finger of Chloe's face. "I'm sorry about this morning."

"We're both stressed from work. Stupid fights happen." Chloe leaned forward to kiss Beca. "It's forgotten about."

Beca moved closer to Chloe, done with talking. She kissed the redhead gently and after a few seconds, snaked her tongue out, asking for entrance.

Chloe parted her lips and reveled in the kiss for awhile before pulling away. "We can't," she breathed out. "I have to be up in a few hours."

"Oh... okay," Beca said, not used to the redhead turning her down.

"I could take care of you if you want." Chloe moved her hand down between their bodies.

Beca caught the hand before it reached its destination and brought the hand up to her lips, kissing it. "It's okay. Go to sleep. I'll see you in the morning."

Chloe kissed Beca one last time before closing her eyes to go back to sleep.

Beca tried to sleep as well but her mind was producing all types of crazy reasons as to why her relationship with Chloe had been in a rut lately. She decided on it being because Chloe had fallen out of love with her. Staring up at the ceiling, listening to the slow deep breaths of her girlfriend, Beca thought about how to fix her relationship.

* * *

Beca was in the kitchen the next morning making coffee when Chloe walked in. "Morning."

Chloe kissed Beca. "Morning."

"So I was thinking we could do something tonight," Beca began. "It's been awhile since we've spent time together."

"Not tonight. I have this big presentation today. I'll probably be too tired by the time I get home." Chloe began pouring herself a cup of coffee.

"Okay, how about tomorrow?" Beca asked.

Chloe stopped mid pour and thought for a moment, running her schedule through her head. "I'm hanging out with Aubrey after work." Chloe finished pouring her coffee and turned to face Beca. "We'll find time. I just need to look at my calendar."

Beca quirked an eyebrow. Had Chloe really just said that she needed to consult her calendar before she could make plans with her? "Don't bother."

Chloe noted the anger in Beca's voice. "What's wrong?"

"What's not wrong would be an easier question," Beca spat before grabbing her bag from the counter. "I have class."

"Whoa, wait." Chloe set down her mug and followed Beca to the front door. "Why are you upset with me?"

"I have to go." Beca reached for the door knob but Chloe stepped in front of the door.

"Don't be like that, please. Just talk to me. Why are you upset?"

"Because I want to spend time with you, Chloe. You're always busy. You don't even try to make time for me."

Chloe sighed. "I'm sorry, Beca. I have a really demanding job and I'm trying to get this promotion so I've been busier than usual."

"But you have time for Aubrey," Beca stated. "I think she sees you more than I do and we live together. I feel like things are strained between us."

Chloe frowned, not understanding where this was coming from. "We're fine, Beca. We're just busy. When things calm down, we'll get to spend time together, okay?

_Not okay. _Beca thought. "Yeah, that's fine. I really have to go."

Chloe looked hesitant to move from the door. "We can do something tonight. I'll cancel my plans with Aubrey."

"You don't have to do that." Beca didn't want her girlfriend to spend time with her because she felt guilty.

"I want to." Chloe kissed Beca. "You're right. We don't spend enough time together."

Beca left the house, glad that one of their issues had been brought up. She hoped this meant that things would be smooth sailing from here on out.

* * *

Beca was lying in bed staring at Chloe's back as the redhead slept. They had their date night two weeks ago and after that things had gone back to the way they were. The gap between them seemed to be growing everyday, emotionally and physically. Beca reached her hand out to touch her girlfriend's back but stopped, letting her fingers hover closely for a moment before pulling away.

Their relationship was a tangled mess and instead of finding their way through the knots; they continued to tug and pull until there seemed to be too many knots for them to untangle.

Beca got out of the bed and slipped her shoes on quietly before grabbing her car keys from the dresser. She moved over to Chloe's side of the bed and kissed her gently on the temple before leaving the house.

* * *

Beca entered her house about two hours later and frowned when she saw Chloe sitting on the couch, worry etched on her face as she nursed a cup of tea. "What are you doing up?"

Chloe set her tea down and stood up from the couch, anger now replacing her worry. "What am I doing up? My girlfriend disappears in

the middle of the night without a word. I couldn't exactly sleep."

"Wasn't aware you cared," Beca said, sardonically.

"What the hell is that supposed to mean?" Chloe asked.

"It means I didn't realize exactly how neglectful we've been towards each other until recently. I miss you. I don't... I don't want our relationship to stay like it has been for the past few months. I'm not okay with how things are, Chloe. I went on a drive tonight to clear my head. I have this nagging thought that maybe you're not in love with me anymore. I shouldn't have to think about that. I should know how you feel about me. We've drifted apart, Chloe."

Chloe was taken aback by what Beca was feeling. "Don't say that, Beca." She ran a hand through her hair. "We're just-,"

"Busy, I know," Beca sighed. "We're so busy that we've thrown our relationship to the side. I'm guilty of this too but I've been trying lately and you don't seem to want to."

Chloe couldn't argue. It was the truth. They'd been so focused on other aspects of their life that they had let each other's love for each other slip through their fingers. "What do we do?"

"What do you want to do?" Beca asked. "Are you still in love with me?"

Chloe hesitated for a moment before answering. "Of course I'm still in love with you. You mean everything to me."

Beca shook her head. "Do I? Maybe you should think about that more and get back to me."

"I don't need to think about it," Chloe insisted.

"If you asked me that question, I wouldn't have hesitated." Beca felt the tears pooling in her eyes. "I'm going to stay with Amy for awhile."

"Beca," Chloe began.

"I already have a bag packed," Beca continued. "It's been packed for awhile. You didn't notice how much emptier everything seemed, though. We're broken, Chloe."

Now that Beca had mentioned it, Chloe did remember taking notice of the extra closet space but not thinking much of it. She watched as her girlfriend turned back around to leave the house. "Don't leave, Beca." Tears were flowing freely down Chloe's cheeks.

"Can you give me a reason to stay?" Beca asked.

Chloe hesitated for the second time that night and Beca exited their apartment, leaving Chloe alone with her tears.

* * *

Chloe had spent the next six hours thinking about her relationship with Beca. They used to be so great together. Beca made her happy and she hated where their relationship had ended up. She had hesitated, though. She had hesitated when she had an opportunity to keep Beca with her.

Chloe headed into her bedroom for the first time since Beca had walked out on her and looked around the room. She smiled at the picture on her nightstand of her and Beca cuddling on their couch. She picked it up and admired it for a moment before setting it back down. She went to the closet and pulled out her photo album. It was strictly for pictures of her and Beca. She laughed softly when she remembered how the brunette had called her a creeper for having it.

Chloe sat down on her bed and went through the pictures. They looked so happy in all of the photos and she couldn't believe that things had gotten so bad, but she realized now that it hadn't come out of nowhere. There were signs that their relationship needed fixing but it had been put off and now she sat alone, broken-hearted. The redhead wiped her tears away and closed the photo album. She tucked the album under her arm and slipped her sneakers on before rushing out of the house. She loved Beca and she would be damned if she let her get away.

* * *

Beca was sitting in Amy's apartment when she heard a knock at the door. She sighed not wanting to get up but made her way over to the door anyway. Maybe the blonde had forgotten something. When she opened the door, she was surprised to see Chloe standing before her in her pajamas, no make-up, tear-stained cheeks and her hair in a beautiful mess.

"I love you, Beca," Chloe rushed out before Beca could close the door on her. "I'm still _in_ love with you. I'm sorry things between us have been so strained, I'm sorry for all the fighting and working too hard and not _being _in our relationship with you. I'm sorry for everything. I don't want to lose you, Beca. I want us to work on our relationship. I'll never want us to end because you're my everything." Chloe held out the photo album for Beca to take. "This is my reason for you to stay. We used to be so great together. We've had so many amazing adventures together, we've had our ups and downs. We're not having our best moment right now but I'm willing to fight for us. We're not broken, Beca; just bent. We can get back what we had."

Chloe stared into Beca's eyes as the brunette's tears fell. She didn't hesitate as she wiped the tears away.

Beca reached up to place her hand on Chloe's, which was resting on the side of her face. "I miss you," Beca spoke, softly.

Chloe pressed her forehead to Beca's, glad she wasn't pulling away from her. "I miss you, too and I'm so sorry for neglecting the most important thing in my life."

Beca pulled Chloe into a hug. "We're both at fault. If you're sure about wanting to stay with me, then-,"

"I'm sure," Chloe cut her off. "I don't want to lose you."

Beca smiled and entwined her fingers with Chloe's before leaning in to kiss her. "We have a lot to work on."

"I know," Chloe said. "I'll work as hard as I need to for us to get back what we had."

Beca tugged Chloe into the apartment. "Maybe we could cuddle on the couch and go through this photo album. We can talk about everything when we get home."

Chloe smiled. "That sounds perfect, Beca."

The two got comfortable on the couch and Beca opened the album up to the first page. Chloe and Beca were glad that their relationship wasn't over and looked forward to adding new memories to the album as they got their relationship back on track.


End file.
